Umbrella
by DJhotzz
Summary: Harry Potter falls in love with a student from Beuxbatons...shes a new transfer to Hogwarts and what happens there will put Harry in the dilema of his life.


CHAPTER 1.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters, objects and concepts do **NOT** belong to me.

The sky had begun to show the first signs of light. The dark sky was littered with clouds that had begun to show a slight glow. The trees swayed in the early morning breeze. There was no sign of life in Ottery St. Chachpole. The clouds began to lighten even farther and with that the first sign of visible life issued.

A taxi came speeding through the dusty road of Ottery St. Chachpole raising large dust clouds behind it. The taxi drove thorough the village driving on for around three kilometers before stopping outside a medium sized house. The occupants of the taxi clambered out and dragged heavy looking trunks out of the taxi's boot. There were two women, one who looked around fourteen.

The elder looking woman was fumbling in her pocket for some money to pay the taxi when the teenager reached up and helped her figure out some of the money. The taxi driver looked at them with a rather confused expression on his face and then presuming that they must be foreign took his money and drove off.

The two women stood there looking at the trunks with expressions of dread. The teenage girl grabbed a rather heavy looking one and tried to drag it. Before they could do any more two teenage boys ran up to them and offered to help. The older woman smiled and thanked the boys. One of them was rather tall and lanky with extremely brilliant red hair. The other one was shorter than the first but tall none the less. He had a lump of messy jet black hair and took the trunk from the teenager.

The boys dragged the trunk to the house and both women thanked them heartily. The boys smiled and went about on their ways while the teenager shut the front door of the house.

"We're back!" Shouted Ronald Weasley as he barged in through the front door of the Burrow.

"About time!" Said Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen.

"Mum, you know when we were on our way back, we saw a wizard family here!" Ron said grabbing a piece of cold toast from the table.

"How do you know they were wizards?" Mrs. Weasley asked flourishing her wand.

"Witches actually." Harry said.

"We saw one of them fumbling with muggle money and she had galleons with her too!" Said Ron

"Well maybe Ill go pay them a visit, a new wizard family to make friends with!" Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

"Who?" The voice of Hermione Granger called from the stairs. She climbed down closely followed by both Fred and George.

"There's a new wizard family moving in." Ron said still munching on his toast.

"Well we haven't got many of those around here." Fred said sitting down opposite Harry.

"We have the Lovegood's but they're too loony to be counted." George said sitting beside his brother.

"Oh don't say that!" Hermione squealed, "I like Luna!"

Fred and George exchanged surprised looks.

"Well in any case I think we should all go and pay them a visit." Mrs Weasley said from the kitchen.

"Why all of us?" Fred said making a face. "George and I are rather busy!"

"Busy doing what! Building stupid jokes for that stupid joke shop?" Mrs. Weasley shouted now brandishing a kitchen knife.

"Well how about we just invite them for supper?" Hermione said sensing another fight.

"Yeah! That's a better idea!" Ron said.

"Well Ill go invite them later on then." Mrs. Weasley said.

Indeed, later that afternoon Mrs. Weasley burst into the living room looking rather pleased.

"What a charming family!" She said sitting down next to Ginny. "They'll be over at around eight."

"Is it only the two of them?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Yes. Her husband died a long time ago." Mrs. Weasley said somberly.

"That's sad." Said Ginny.

"Her daughter is around your age. Shell be joining Hogwarts this year!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"This year?" Ron asked

"Well of course Ron! She must have transferred!" Hermione said, "You don't expect everyone to stay in the same school forever do you?"

"We've never had a transfer before." Harry said.

"Well not many would want to change would they?" Ginny said.

"I better get dinner organized!" Mrs. Weasley said.

The hours ticked past as Harry Ron and Hermione tackled various chores throughout the house. Mr. Weasley reached home later on in the evening and was pleased to hear of the new family down the road. Soon enough it was time for them to arrive and a series of short raps were heard coming from the door.

"Ill get it!" Mrs. Weasley said opening the door.

"Oh how nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said opening the door wider.

"Thank you for inviting us." Another woman's replied.

"Not at all, not at all!" Mrs. Weasley beamed, "Please come in."

The two women entered the house. The woman who was conversing with Mrs. Weasley was around thirty nine. She had short brown hair that was streaked with gray and wore a simple dress with a brown woolen cardigan.

Her daughter stepped into the house behind her. Like her mother she had brown hair but it was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a simple black tank top and jeans. Her eyes were a shade of the deepest brown. She walked up to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a box wrapped in green wrapping paper and smiled.

"What's all this?" Mrs. Weasley said beaming.

"Just a small gift from us." Her mother said.

Mrs. Weasley and the two women walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"This is my family." Mrs. Weasley said beaming. "This is Mrs. Fenti and her daughter-" Mrs Weasly broke off and looked at the girl questioningly.

"Selene." She replied sweetly. Her voice reminded Harry of something like a wind chime.

"Selene." Mrs. Weasley repeated. "Mrs. Fenti and Selene."

One by one the rest of the family introduced themselves and soon everyone had left and gone to the den apart from Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Fenti.

"So which school were you in before?" Harry asked Selene.

"Beuxbatons." Selene replied smiling.

"Oh. Well why did you leave?" Hermione asked sitting down on a chair.

"Oh my mother got a job at the ministry here." Selene said sitting down next to Ginny.

"Really? But it must be really hard changing schools and country's and everything!" Ginny said turning towards her.

"Well your going to love Hogwarts!" Fred said.

"Im sure I will!" Selene said smiling.

"So do you play Quiddich? Harry asked.

"Yeah I do!" Selene said her face lighting up.

"What post?" George asked.

"Seeker." Selene said grinning. George and Fred exchanged looks.

"Ha! Harry's seeker too!" Ron said laughing.

"Really?" Selene asked laughing as well.

"Yup!" Harry said, "Lets have a match then? Whose the better Seeker?"

"Oh I don't think so." Selene said grinning, "Wouldn't want to hurt the boy who lived's ego!"

Hermione laughed.

"Is that it or are you scared" Harry asked.

"Hmm… If you insist." Selene said.

"Okay well have a match tomorrow at noon!" Ron said.

"Selene, how old are you?" Hermione asked. "I mean, what year will you be in?"

"Oh I'm fourteen, Ill be in fourth year." Selene said.

"Your in my year!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Were all a year ahead of you," Ron said.

"Apart from us, were three years ahead of you!" George said.

"I think your mum's calling us to eat." Harry said to Ron.

"I think so too." Hermione said.

They all stood up to leave when Selene's hair band broke with a loud crack.

"OH!" Selene exclaimed as her brown curls game tumbling down her chest. Harry froze next to her. Her hair had let out a delicious scent into the air. Harry smelled vanilla and something that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oops!" Hermione said. "Ill lend you one."

"Its okay." Selene said. "Ill get another one later."

They walked back up the stairs for supper.

PLEASE REVIEW!! R&R!


End file.
